


Some People Have Jobs

by orphan_account



Category: Guild Wars, Guild Wars 2
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Just a little fun thing that popped in my head, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Vigil General is stressed, there's only one thing that has the potential to fix it or make it worse: his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some People Have Jobs

General Kerkeci sat down with a thud, pinching the bridge of his nose and thinking about _why_ he accepted this job. It wasn't that his soldiers were incompetent - the Vigil only accepted the best - so much as it was that his Order wasn't too good with their communication skills. He admired their bravery and will to fight, anywhere, anytime.  Hell, those qualities are what led him to the Order and, eventually, to his new position as General. But at least he had the sense to think before he acted.

Now, thanks to a couple new recruits of his, he was going to have to go around apologizing to the citizens of Shaemoor and the Seraph. He honestly thought that making the rounds around the area would be a simple task. How was he supposed to know that they'd make a stop at the bar? Thankfully, he was close to the Commander of the Seraph.

"Sir," his Grand-Warmaster said, interrupting his thoughts. "You have a visitor."

General Kerkeci remained indifferent (though, inside he wanted to tell him to get out) and stood. "Bring them in."

The General's eyes fell upon a _very_ familiar Sylvari, who practically sauntered into his office. Kerkeci dismissed his comrade, and when he left, crossed his arms over his chest. He stared at the man in front of him.

"This had better be important, Marshal," he said, frowning only slightly.

Trahearne rolled his eyes. "Come on, Aleks. Would I ever show up at your work unannounced for no reason?"

"You've done it twice this month, already."

"Ah," the Sylvari smirked. "But that wasn't for no reason, was it?"

"I don't think you understand that my job is to save people's lives, and your horniness gets in the way of that," Aleksander replied, shaking his head.

Laughter erupted from Trahearne as he sat on his boyfriend's desk. "I didn't hear any complaints last time."

He waved his hand dismissively and got serious. "I'm not here for that. I just wanted to inform you that news is spreading about that bar fight in Shaemoor. Logan will probably ask to speak with you soon."

"Oh, Balthazar..." General Kerkeci sighed. "How did we go from fighting Zhaitan to breaking up a few drunk guys in a fist fight?"

Trahearne shook his head. "Maybe if you kept a better watch over your soldiers..."

Aleks pointed a finger at him. "Hey, don't sass me, or I'll escort you out of here _personally_."

Trahearne knew all of his threats were empty. He may be a ruthless, bloodthirsty warrior on the battle field, but when it came to his boyfriend, he could never get genuinely mad at him, let alone hurt him in any way.

"Relax, I'm only teasing you. Besides, you know I like it when you talk all disciplinary," Trahearne said, smiling.

The General sighed and leaned forward, kissing his Marshal on the forehead. "You are so troublesome sometimes."

"Yeah, but you love me," Trahearne replied, pulling Aleks into a gentle kiss.

There was a knock at the door and the clearing of a throat. "Am I interrupting?" Commander Thackeray questioned.

General Kerkeci looked from Logan to Trahearne and narrowed his eyes. "Every time you come here..."

Trahearne smiled and stole another kiss, taking his leave.

"Please, come in, Logan."


End file.
